


of course its you, it was always you.

by alvarose



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Multi, Soulmates, if there is anyone who will write this Hey...hmu bae, just a plot lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:41:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29156772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alvarose/pseuds/alvarose
Summary: Hey ive wanted to write this for the longest time but...i am not the best at writing anything that isnt a short one chap fluff thing Lol... SOULMATE AU!!
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	of course its you, it was always you.

**Author's Note:**

> soulmate au!!  
> "When someone is at the lowest point in their life, their soulmate appears"

set after highschoool in uni, oikwa gets a spot on the national volleyball team and since iwa isn’t there he ends up seriously hurting his knee and he cannot play for 3 months or so. he had always believed iwa was his soulmate. iwa doesn’t show up in that moment but one of his uni friends does, he decides to date his friend anyway because he is convinced that he is his soulmate. however, while he was nice, kind, caring and loyal, oikawa could never see him as anything more than a friend. he forces himself to stay with him and to love him. But he can’t help but feel a pang of hurt whenever he calls iwaizumi and his girlfriend interrupts. he knows he shouldn’t feel this way, he knows it wrong, but yet his heart will not allow this feeling to die down. eventually oikawa and his boyfriend have a fight and break up, with a horribly distraught oikawa who no longer believes in love anymore shows up at iwaizumi’s doorstep on a sunday night. He’s apologetic and tearful, muttering ‘i hate you’ as he lightly pounds his best friend’s chest. However what he dosent know is that the lowest point of his life was back in his middle school days, when he was torturing himself, overworking himself. The first time he had messed up his knee. When all he could feel was hate and frustration and all he wanted was to be the best, he wanted to win, but he couldn’t, he wasn’t good enough, he would never be good enough. When his mind was foggy and he couldn’t think anymore, all he wanted was to beat that dumbhead ushijima, was to prove to himself and everyone else he was worth something. To convince himself that all those years of working his ass off wasn’t for nothing, that he wasn’t going to be overtaken by a mere junior. He was filled with enough rage to even attempt to hurt his junior, until a familiar warmth engulfed him. The warmth spread through his body, let the air return to his body and allowed him to think straight. This, was when his uncertain, guarded heart allowed itself to beat once again.  
holy shit. no way in hell am i ever going to be able to write something like this.  
\--- plot

SORRY FOR THE INACCURACY OF THE IWAOI FIGHT I WAS TOO LAZY TO CHECKTHE EPISODE

“Please teach me how to serve.” Oikawa turned his head to see his face. The volleyball prodigy, his junior, first-year Kageyama Tobio, and his sickeningly innocent smile. His vision blurred and his mind went blank. Get away from me. Get away. Get away!

“Get a grip dumbass!” A familiar raspy voice shouted.  
His vision returned to normal, the loud yell snapping him back to reality. He looked up to see his best friend, Iwaizumi, gripping his wrist, his arm outstretched and his hand painfully close to his juniors face. Kageyama was in a dazed state, looking at Oikawa with a stupefied expression.   
Oikawa let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding in. The air returned to his lungs and he regained control of himself. Iwaizumi felt the tension in his arm subside and let go of his wrist. Oikawa’s head hung low as he let out a "Sorry."  
He stood there, his body paralysed and his mouth agape, his right arm shaking persistently. The usual glint in his eyes was gone leaving cold empty pupils in its stead. "We swapped you out today so you could cool your head. Give yourself some credit." 

A burning sensation rose in his chest, pent up frustration and anger overcame him as he lashed out. "How can I possibly give myself credit if I'm not good enough to beat Shiratorizawa? I want to win and go to nationals! To win I need to work har-" ”I this and I that, just shut up already!"  
Oikawa felt a hard smack to his face, his nose shouldering most of the impact. Blood dripped down his chin onto the gymnasium floor, he was ready to come back with a snide remark about his beautiful face being ruined but Iwaizumi gave him no chance to do so. "Do you think you're playing all by yourself? You've got to be kidding, you dumbass! If you think your performance equals team performance, I'll punch you!" With Oikawa helplessly being grabbed by the collar by Iwaizumi, he couldn't do much other than retort, "You already did!" "No one in our team can take on Ushiwaka one on one… But there are six people on a volleyball court!" 

Oikawa’s eyes widened and a warmth spread across his chest. Iwaizumi dragged Oikawa by the collar as he was returning the volleyballs. The slightest smile made its way onto Oikawa’s face.  
\---  
what ive written so far..N  
not me Shitposting...


End file.
